Hold It Against Me
by Dracula's Daughter91
Summary: read, Rate, and Review. please I need help. got the inspiration from my music!
1. Chapter 1: La La

Hold it against me

chapter 1: La La

Kagome Higurashi was an otherwise normal highschool student untill she was pulled down the well that resided in the shrine her family lives at. That is where she meets a halfdemon Named Inuyasha, a Fox Kit named Shippo, a Lecherous Monk named Miroku, and a Demon Slayer named Sango with her partner a Demon Cat named Kirara.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs at the Half dog demon who was now in a crater the size and shape of the silver haired young man "YOU JERK! I NEED TO GO HOME TO STUDY FOR A TEST!" "No what we DO need is to find all the jewel shards so that I may become full demon!" he spat out through his teeth from inside the crater "I need to become a full demon! You won't understand Kagome but Kikyo did!" "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she said as she stormed off seething at Inuyasha's betrayal along with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku trailing after her "He is a total Jerk!" "He deserved it Kagome... we'll wait for you at Kaede's Village Kirara will take you to the well..." Sango said as they walked trying her best to comfort and cheer up her sister. "If it makes you feel any better we'll travel with each other and not inuyasha any more.."

Kagome chuckled a bit thinking on it but her anger quickly dissapated as she remembered her promise... "I made a promise to Inuyasha I can't go back on it... I promised I wouldn't leave and abandon him..." Kagome hugged each in turn and left on Kirara asShippo spoke "Kagome might not look strong but she is... she's a lot stronger on the inside and steadily growing stronger on the outside as well... I think we need a new Alpha male... Inuyasha is doing his best but... he hurts Kagome more and more each day..."

Sango and Miroku both looked at him shocked at how much wisdom was in this little kids head... "I think Sesshomaru would be better at alpha... or my dad would have been better..." he smiled and hopped out of Sango's arms and began running towards the village they had all began calling home. "Wow... Miroku do you think he was being trained to become a scholar?" sango asked Miroku with concern "He's at such a young age and he's already learning to read people like books..." Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders and replied "lets leave it to the gods wishes to guide Shippo if they wish it." They began hurring to the village as well to get a good nights sleep near the well.

**At the well**

Kagome is on the lip of the well and jumped in... as she jumped she felt the usual familiar aura around herself caressing her body as a blue light surrounded her slightly bringing her to the brink of exstacy but never letting her go over the top... As she landed at the bottom of the well she looked up to see a roof of the 21st century above instead of the beautiful blue sky of the Feudal era. The ladder her Grandfather and brother had installed on the well had come in handy most of the time. She took hold of the railings and began her climb up... as she didshe heard the familiar voices of her family...


	2. Chapter 2: Mambo Swing

Chapter 2: Mambo Swing

21st century

Kagome aced both her high school exit exam and her College entrance exams. She felt so proud of herself all the late night study sessions in the feudal era for the past months finally paid off… or at least she had hoped so. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all treated her out to a celebratory ice cream cone at their favorite food place. She was utterly distracted at the thought of Inuyasha with Kikyo she didn't realize she was about to bump into Hojo "OUCH!" She said loudly ignoring the stares she constantly got from the ongoing crowd "Oh hi Hojo!" "I see your stomach flu has gone away!" he said in earnest concern "I'm glad it hasn't kept you from doing your exams!" "Nope! Kagome passed both her exams with flying colors!" Yuka chimed in "She got the best scores out of our entire class!" "You guys stop bragging!" Kagome said trying to change the subject "All I did was ask for extra help and a tutor…." They had gotten their Ice creams and left before Hojo had even noticed he was talking to himself… "Oh REALLY?" Eri asked a little too excitedly "Who might I inquire WHO you asked to help?" "Um…" Kagome muttered "Inuyasha's older brother….. Sesshomaru…" "Kagome!" Ayumi gasped and literally screamed hurting everyone's ears in the process "I thought you and Inuyasha were together?" "No… Inuyasha is still in love with his dead girlfriend…" Kagome said like she had been beaten "I can't compete…. He always compares me to her…. Saying how she was batter at well everything….." "Then forget him and go after his brother!" Eri said with an evil smile "I mean if you can't have him then go after this Sesshomaru guy! Make him regret his choice of still being in love with the dead girl!" "Eri!" now it was Kagome's turn to gasp "I can't do that! And besides I don't even think he likes me at all anyway… He's always quiet and cold… I wouldn't even know how to begin on gaining his interest…."

Kagome's friends looked at each other ignoring Kagome's questioning eyes and nodded then looked back at Kagome and smiled an evil smile which made Kagome shudder…. "I had a cold and quiet boyfriend at one point in time…" Yuka said finally "What I was wearing was very important because he couldn't get enough of it!" They began dragging Kagome into a store which was not known for its 'proper' clothing … "Really Yuka?" Kagome was shocked "I never thought you would be into that type?" "I used to be" she replied coolly "I was so in love with him and he was with me… but these clothes will have him drooling after you!" "I can't wear this! Kaede will kill me if I wear this! Not to mention Koga will have a heart attack…." "Who? And who?" Ayumi asked "Who is Kaede? And who is Koga?" "Oh! Um Koga is another guy who actually does like me. Helk he already thinks of me as his wife…" Kagome answers numbly to confused and stunned to put up a fight "and Kaede is like my grandmother she's um a bit old fashioned and conservative…." Yuka nods still searching for the perfect outfit that would complement Kagome's figure and make her attributes stand out "From what I hear you have a busy work out…. I mean walking around in the vast open space right?" Yuka searched as she asked Kagome only nodded.

"AH HA!" Yuka said with pleasured excitement "here try this on!" she pulled out a fitted red kimono top with white designs on the right shoulder as well as the sleeve tips… then pulled a pair of daisy duke shorts which were blue. Kagome nodded and went into the dressing room and tried on the outfit when she came out she looked at herself in the mirror which sent shivers cascading down her spine, she showed herself to her friends which whistled in response. She smiled went back into the changing room and returned to her uniform, as she came back out she felt a tug at her aura making her want to go back through the well… "Okay let's see what else?" Ayumi said as she went and searched for some more clothing suited for Kagome and her Solo man hunt…

**Three hours later**

She was home finally home; she sat on her bed gasping for breath as she turned her head she looked at the piles of bags that held her new man hunting clothes… Kagome let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in… "Well I know Sango will support me in my decision to look for a husband…." She said to herself "well at least I hope so…." She sat up and began packing all her new clothes for the past she smirked to herself and thought 'I hope he likes them and my scent… Who knew there would be demons in the future and who knew one would be my best friend?' Morning came faster than she would have thought possible, she got up brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and took a shower got dressed into the red corset and black skirt she bought as well as the black lace up boots Eri bought her as a late birthday gift. Now she was set to go back to the past to go searching for shards… Her mother bought her a new backpack blue in color and filled it with the things she would need like food, first kit aid, and a few other things… She grabbed the new backpack as she was walking out the door and to the well… she felt the pull but now it was even stronger and more urgent… she stood on the lip and jumped all too soon the same aura pulsed around and caressed her in the all too familiar ecstasy brink and then it was gone.

She was back in the feudal era…


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Hold Us Down

Chapter 3: Can't Hold Us Down

As she climbed out of the well she spread her aura out as a defensive maneuver making sure there were no enemies around to ambush her. She looked over the ledge to see Miroku walking up the hill when he saw her he ran to help her over the ledge of the well "Welcome back Kagome Sama." He greeted happily slightly ignoring her new outfit and style "How was your tests?" "They were great!" she replied happily having a normal conversation with him without trying to grope her bottom. "I passed my exams with flying colors! Although I can't go to a higher education until the Shikon Jewel is finished… but after that I'm not sure what to do…" "Hmm well for the moment let us focus on your happy return!" he smiled as he began leading the way back to the village "Lady Keade is awaiting your arrival! We all have… Shippo had said something about you coming back but differently… more put together and more you and not so much of Kikyo…" Kagome smiled as she shook her head "He's becoming more and more like a scholar every day…" Kagome said happily as they passed the Sacred Tree Inuyasha had been trapped to for fifty years she paused "Hey Miroku can you please take these to the village? I will be there in a moment I just need to be alone for a moment… okay?" he nodded as he took hold of Kagome's backpack which was surprisingly light for being so obviously stuffed full and continued onward towards Keade's hut.

Once alone Kagome looked at the Sacred Tree she let out a sigh knowing Inuyasha would hear her words. But she had to do what she had to do… "We had some fun times didn't we?" she said to the Tree coming closer placing a hand on the tree looking like she's talking to herself. "I mean good and bad. Both really fun and even more troubling times… but I guess what I have to say is… I can't keep being treated like her… cause I'm not Kikyo… I know I look like her but I'm not…" she was met with the answer of silence in the branches of the trees sat a VERY angry Inuyasha "I am not Kikyo. And I never will be." Kagome continued "I am going to try and find myself a husband maybe in this era maybe in my time… Who knows I might just mate with Koga… but whoever I decide to marry is MY choice! You are free to do and go wherever you want to go… I hope you find happiness…." As she said this she saw the beads that were once around the neck of Inuyasha fall from the tree. She gathered them up and began walking away from the tree not even feeling her heart breaking as she thought she would… "I'm sorry Inuyasha… but I cannot keep my promise… it hurts too much."

She entered the village with a new breath and a new skip in her beat she was free to be whoever she wanted! The villagers knew Kagome and already used to her odd clothing and said their Good afternoons and went about their business. She felt extremely nervous about her new clothing… minus the one top that reminded her of Sesshomaru's kimono. As she entered Keade's hut she was greeted with a warm fury being jumping into her arms "Hi Shippo!" she said as she caught and snuggled into him happily "How are you? Did you miss me?" he nodded and snuggled into his surrogate mothers warm embrace "Yes I did Kagome!" he noticed something was off "Hey Kagome where's Inuyasha?" "He's gone Shippo we already told you that." Sango said with a slight snap "he's hurt Kagome for the last time and I'm sick of it. So now he's not allowed back." "You didn't have to do that Sango… I let him go on my own he's kikyo's again not mine; never mine… Not ever again." Sango sprang up from the mat she was sitting on and hugged onto her friend/sister.

To say Kagome was surprised would be an understatement… she was shocked beyond all belief and completely rendered speechless. But only for a few moments "Sango, Thank you for your concern I really do appreciate all you guys have done." Kagome smiles warmly and continues on with her surrogate family in the Feudal era… Though that happiness only lasted a few seconds before a very and extremely powerful aura surrounded her and began sending rippling chills down her spine. "You guys we've got trouble!" Kagome got up and grabbed her bow and arrows and walked outside closely followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Lady Keade. As soon as they left the hut Sango screamed

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!"


	4. Chapter 4: River Lullaby

Chapter 4: River Lullaby

Kagome felt a sharp pain as it went through her chest she let out a yelp of pain mixed with fear... but when she didn't see a white light Kagome let out one ear spliting scream. When all the sudden there was a hand on her mouth muffling her scream of panic "You will be silent woman..." a pair of familiar golden icy eyes said "other wise I will silence you for good..." Kagome stopped screaming almost instantly. "Sorry... about that Sesshomaru..." Kagome said calmly "Um... what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru looked past her towards the two enraged demons... Sango jumped in front of Kagome and threw her Hiraikotsu at the demons. Kagome turned and looked and saw a familiar pony tail and the same familiar white hair... She gasped as she recognized the two demons... "K- Koga? In- Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped and began rushing towards them "Miroku what are doing it's Koga and Inuyasha!" Miroku stepped in front of her to prevent her from going farther into harms way. Sango's Hiraikotsu hit them both causing them to snap out of their craziness. "Kagome! I heard you dropped the mutt! Come on! Now you can be MY woman!" Koga said smuggly "Kagome?" Kagome is now behind Sesshomaru peeking out from behind him "Koga, I'm not your's! and I'm deffinately not Inuyasha's!" She began as she stepped away from Sesshomaru so that she was by his side then began stepping in front of him "Koga Please understand; I'm not being tricked but YOU made a promise to Ayame! I think you should stay true to your word Koga... I don't want to be your's I never did... you just never gave me a chance to say anything in between your visits..."

Koga backed away and left quietly nodding smiling sadly... "K- Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at her like a sad puppy it almost broke her heart and almost made her go crawling back to him and their one sided love "What about me? You said you'd never leave me..." Almost. "I did make that promise didn't I?... I made that promise when you were upset about Kikyo leaving and returning and wanting to take you to hell..." Kagome said sadly nearly crying as Sango placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "But what happened to me? Inuyasha? I've been called really hurtful names... and treated like a copycat! a fake! I am not going to be continued being treated like that... I'm sorry Inuyasha but you have Kikyo now go to her... she's alive she has flesh and blood... go find her and make her yours like you've wanted to... just... STOP HURTING ME!" Kagome turned into sango's arms and began crying anew. Sango led Kagome away from Inuyasha and into Lady Keade's hut... Kagome got up at 10:30pm according to her watch... She got up as everyone slept on and went out for a walk grabbing her long blue silk robe on the way out... She wandered for what seemed like hours till she heard a shrill yelp and a-

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up to Sesshomaru with a pleading scared look on her face "I had a nightmare My Lord! There were wolves everywhere I turned and and and Rin couldn't find you anywhere..." "Rin..." sesshomaru looked at the girl who looked really scared "go back to sleep..." "Well that's not nice Sesshomaru!" Kagome spoke up and entered their camping grounds "Rin would like to hear a good bedtime story?" Rin nodded her head softly at Kagome's question. "How about Cinderella?" "That's a good one Kagome!" Shippo said as he bounded up onto Kagome's shoulders... "After the story will you sing the lullaby?" Kagome nodded and scooped Rin up into her arms as Rin giggled with happiness.

"_Once upon a time_..." Kagome began happily "_In a lovely home lived a Handsome man and his sweet young daughter named Cinderella... After deciding that Cinderella needed a mother figure in her life the man decided to marry again to a proud and haughty woman named Lady Tremaine. Who had two daughters of her own named Anastasia and Drizella. plain and socially awkward, these stepsisters were bitterly envious of the beauty and charms of Cinderella. For several years the family lived happily until Cinderella's father suddenly passed away. After this does stepmother Tremaine's true nature was revealed, and she and her spitful daughters begin to make Cinderella into a servant of the household." _

_** the end of the story**_

_"Cinderella smiles and says 'you see I have the other slipper' as the grand duke kisses the still intact slipper he slips it onto Cinderella's foot and they all live happily ever after the end..." _"That was a good story Kagome!" Shippo said with a yawn "What did you think rin?" "I liked it very much! weren't you going to sing a song?" Rin asked as Shippo laid across his adopted mother's lap sighing, Rin crawled up and curled into her even Ah-Un curled up behind her... "fine..." Kagome sighed and began

"Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My last lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river

That flows my arms

Drift as I'm sining to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And Holding you, I'm smiling too

River, oh river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bear...

Do you know somewhere

He can live free

River, deliver him there

Sleep and remember

My last lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream...

Brother you're safe now

And safe may you stay

For I've a prayer just for you

Grow baby brother

Come back some day

Come and deliver us too..."

As kagome finished the last note both kids and Dragon were asleep... it was only the Demon lord and herself that were awake...

"Uh... Hi..." Kagome said uneasily... "Sorry if my singing was off key or something..."


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming of you

**Chapter 5: Dreaming of you**

Sesshomaru was amazed at how easily she put these two endless supplies of energy children to sleep. His face stayed emotionless as he sat there he looked away from her not saying, not displaying any type of emotion to her. Kagome got up carefully to make sure she would not awaken the two children from their slumber… She picked up Shippou carefully and began to walk with him back to the village. When she returned she set Shippou down grabbed her bathing supplies and left again making sure not to rouse anyone particularly not the necrophilia inu… She went to the hot springs close by as she got there she spread out her aura to ensure she was alone. Once she felt safe she stripped her clothes off and stepped into the water she lathered up her soap as she began to clean herself. Her lovely natural scent of Cherry Blossom and Lavender filled the air causing any demon nearby to go into frenzy…

Kagome unaware of this began to sing

"_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping… I stay up and think of you, and I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too… 'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight, And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, then here in my room, dreaming of you and me; Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there, If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care? I just wanna hold you close, but so far all I have are dreams of you, so I wait the day and the courage to say, how much I love you, Yes, I do. I'll be dreaming of you tonight, 'till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight, And there's nowhere I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

_Corazon_

_No puede dejar de pensar en ti_

_Como te necesito_

_Mi amor, como te exstrano_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you, And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said "I love you," I love you too; Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, 'till tomorrow and for all of my life, and there's nowhere In the world I'd rather be, then here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly…."_

She left the song unfinished as she hummed the rest as she dunked under the water to rinse off the water. Sesshomaru wasn't left out he was taken towards her voice her heavenly singing voice as was a lot of lesser demons he looked around since he wasn't the only one there watching the raven haired angel bathing… 'This is shameful! This Sesshomaru shouldn't be watching a mere human bathe it was disgraceful…. Not to mention against his own character to watch any female bathe… but even he had to admit the woman was rather fetching… wide hips for birthing healthy pups, luscious lips to kiss, huge breasts—' He growled slightly at himself as he let not only the woman know something was there but the lesser demons as well. The lesser demons ran off as they felt his irritated aura permeated through the entire woods… She turned as she realized who the aura belonged to. "Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" He ignored the question as he stepped out from behind the rock he was behind… "….." he mused she was indeed a puzzle to him on minute a simpering little girl singing a melody laced with love and fear… the next ready for a fight to the death… 'Interesting…' "EEEP!" Kagome let out as she dove back under water… "YOU BAKA! GO AWAY OR TURN AROUND HENTAI!" He oddly enough turned and listened to what she said… He growled again then said "Are you not aware of the field of demons that were surrounding you? Or are you that stupid?" "Gee what else should I expect other than insults from dogs?" She snapped sarcastically at him "Look if all you were coming here for is to insult me then just leave... I can take care of myself…" Kagome got out of the water paying no attention as to how exposed she truly was. She walked past Sesshomaru to grab her towel and begin to dry off when his hand shot out to grab her wrist; he then spun her around and planted a red eyed unplanned kiss onto her awaiting lips. Once he let go she rushed to her towel and dried herself off, then hurried to get dressed into her "non" see through nightgown, and gathered her bathing supplies. As Kagome ran the full moons gaze lit up her figure through her night gown which was now open to his hardened gaze… he turned and began walking the other way she had flown to. Gripping his hands into tight fists causing his nails to puncture his skin and begin to bleed… 'Stupid human… why is she affecting this Sesshomaru so much?' he thought as he walked back to his little camp. 'This will not do…'

Kagome got to the camp all her stuff with her she slipped into Keade's hut then into her sleeping bag and fell into a fitful sleep filled with Sesshomaru and his endless passion hidden within his kisses…


	6. Chapter 6: Heaven's Light Hell's Fire

**Chapter 6: Heavens light/Hell Fire.**

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha yelling at his older brother Sesshomaru. Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes of sleep; she looked about as Inuyasha frozen in place due to Kagome's rude awakening… Shippo saw his adoptive mother awake and hopped into her arms happily. Kagome held him softly and held him close to her happy on the outside a seething raging storm on the inside just waiting for a chance to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting Inuyasha. "Hey good morning Shippo would you like to go and take a bath?" He nodded happily as she gathered the bathing supplies; completely missing the Looks the stoic icy demon lord was giving her. "Good Morning Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku." She said her façade of happiness finally coming into view "Momma?" Shippo asked her curiously "Do you know the reason why Lord Sesshomaru and his little group are here?" "N- No I don't know why Shippo…" She halted in her stride as she turned and looked right at the demon lords golden eyes she blushed as the memories of last night came rushing to the fore front of her mind… "Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru…" "GOOD MORNING KAGOME!" Rin chirped up as she clung onto Kagome's leg happily "Kagome can Rin join you?" "Of course Rin can join us in the hot springs!" Kagome replied as she gave the two kids a glorious smile. "Give me a second Rin Let me just get some more bathing supplies okay?" Rin nods happily as kagomes reaches in her abnormally large back pack to retrieve an extra towel for the little girl along with a brush for the two girls. After which they ventured off into the hot springs for a bath…

At the hot springs Kagome washed the children's hair and bodies making sure they were clean, all the while making bath time a fun experience. "Kagome watch this!" Rin said as she jumped into the hot springs and swam up to the top of the water and gasped for air. "Did you see?" "That was amazing Rin!" Kagome replied back as Shippo caught her attention at the top of the waterfall "Shippo please don't go up there! Shippo! NO!" Kagome screamed as Shippo lost his footing and began falling down. Kagome ran over to Shippo as he almost hit the rocks she unfortunately lost her own footing and scraped her side while saving Shippo. She got the two children to the shore got them dressed as she dressed herself into her fitted kimono top and shorts with her boots they walked back to the camp her side still injured from the rock she had slipped into.

When she walked into the camp she noticed that both inu demons became as stiff as boards frozen "go off and play you two okay?" Kagome said to the children who did as they were told almost instantly she smiled as they left then turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Why are you two being so stiff?" "What did you do Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped at her as she backed up "What did you do to yourself to make you smell of blood?" "I- I- I don't know what you're talking about baka!" she said slightly covering her side injury. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice the injury as much as he noticed her kimono top and his symbol on the top left of her shirt. He looked at his own then back for a couple of seconds. Then in a flash he was next to Kagome and lifted her shirt to expose her injury to her friends. It was then the scent of her blood wafted into his nose making him notice just how perfect she was for him. Her blood smelled spicy yet sweet it called to his beast within something not even a demoness could do. He couldn't stop himself before he knew it his beast took over and began licking the wound making it heal faster. When he finished he kissed her again but this time there were witnesses, when his senses returned he left leaving Kagome completely bewildered. She then ran home slightly unsure of what to do she ran to her friends on the other side of the well….


	7. Chapter 7: Love Me

**Chapter 6: Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me.**

Kagome raced to the well unsure of herself and what was happening as she saw the well she began to slow down her pace to a walk and once she got there she sat on the lip of the well gasping for breath she began to think how this all transpired. _'I can't believe this is happening! I never thought this would happen? Ok I need to calm down! Think kagome think!' _with her last thought on her mind she began to sing a song her father had sung to her mother when she was little.

"If I could win your heart, if you'd let me be in your heart, I'd be so happy, baby; just for these arms to be, holding you close to me, there's nothing in this world I won't try, no limit to what I'd do to make you mine, 'cause I'd climb right up to the sky, I'd take down the stars, just to be in your arms, baby; I'd go and capture the moon, that's what I would do, just to hear you say that you love me! Just to hear you say that you love me!"

It struck her then and there she was in love with sesshomaru and always had been in love with the cold demon lord althrough out the song his face kept poping up in her mind not once had it been inuyasha's! "I am in love with sesshomaru…" she told herself and the well she had got her thoughts and love focused back again on the task ahead of her melting his heart and gaining both his trust and love back…

**back with sesshomaru and the group**

His beast fought against his hold on their body wanting nothing more than to go after they're mate especially after he heard her sing yet again… '_this sesshomaru will not follow that slip of a womannor wlill she ever become our mate.' _He told his beast firmly _'If you think we are going to go after the miko we won't. we already have the half breed to deal with now thanks to your little stunt!'_

'**MATE is singing! Mate is beautiful and powerful it matters not weather she's human or not she's perfect! Mate will bear pups stronger than any other would! Why deny master what you feel?' **His beast retorted back **'you cannot deny that her blood stirred something we haven't had in long time! Me says she be perfect for us! Plus not only is she good with pups but she smell nice too! Better than most women out there another upside, she still virgin!'**

'_you will ceese your damned antics! She will not be our mate! Ever!' _he growled evilly at no one which frightened the group slightly who were watching his eyes go back and forth from golden sun to blood red.

"WHAT THE HELL SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha snapped at him instantly "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU KISS WHAT'S MINE?" "EXCUSE ME INUYASHA? I DON'T THINK SO!" Sango spat out gritting her teeth her anger building no one noticing the aura sesshomaru was giving off his aura screamed with the promise of pain and torment "SHE ISN'T YOUR'S INUYASHA! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND BLEW IT! WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND KIKYO-?" she never got to finish that sentence for inuyasha had smacked her to the ground which futher seemed to piss of the group even more this time it was miroku's turn to talk "Sango is right inuyasha you HAD your chance with kagome but instead you picked a clay pot of the woman you used to know." Miroku spat through his teeth showing his companion he was more charitable than sango was by not yelling at him "Lady kikyo is truly gone from this world but kagome isn't kikyo's reincarnate she told us this much the time before the last she came back from her homein the well…" inuyasha was shocked he knew miroku was a monk but he never had shown his true power but he felt him flex it in warning to inuyasha as miroku helped sango off the ground while coping a feel to her plush behind with a loud smack the three of what was left of the group laughed shippo rolling his eyes then sniffed and noticed his mother was in destress and with that he took off sango and miroku took notice of shippo's sudden seriousness "What's going on shippo?" sango asked as she noticed kirara hissing and taking off in the direction of the well "Kirara!" "something's wrong with kagome!" miroku stated as he felt her miko powers rise in her fear. Instantly they all took off for her to try and help her.

**with kagome at the well**

She knew she should have been paying more attention to her surroundings but she couldn't stop herself from thinking of sesshomaru and her growing love for him… and now she was in the situation she found herself in fighting off kikyo and her soul gatherers… "You're soul shall become mine again! You horrible copy!" kikyo yelled in rage making her moves just as predictable as inuyasha's. "stand still copy and die!" Kagome continued to move missing almost everything minus the arrow kikyo sent which hit her shoulder and continued into a tree behind her, she screamed in pain as the arrow tore through her shoulder. Her group and family came through the clearing as this happened she blocked them from coming any closer with her sheild she had made miroku teach her to make with her miko powers she picked up her bow and one arrow knowing this was the only way to stop the fighting tears were streaming down her face in both pain and her heart breaking for her friend she notched the arrow as her left shoulder screamed in pain and everyone seemed to stare in wonder how she was doing this with her left shoulder hurting her that much sesshomaru seemed to be having one hell of a time controlling his beast to stay in the chained cage he had been in since he first got the annoyance…

"I'm sorry inuyasha!" she screamed her voice filled with pain and heartbreak for her hanyou friend she let the arrow go and fell to the ground in exhaustion as her arrow hit it's mark it purified her into the ashes she was made from. Before kikyo was hit with the arrow she had let her own fly out and was shocked when not only kagome's barrier went down but her arrow as well! The last thing she saw was the red eyes of a very pissed off demon. Sesshomaru was the first to get to her body in time as he examined her wound he licked it clean as she came too for a few seconds only to say "I love you sesshomaru…" before she blacked out again those three words shocked him unable to say anything back he picked her up and followed the group to kaede's hut…


	8. Chapter 8: Toxic

Chapter 8: Toxic

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He heard her say those three words which made his heart thump loudly in his chest he was unsure of what to do; he had many women say they loved him however most of said women only wanted his power and lands… but to have a woman say it and not want anything but his love in return was new she was a small thing in his arms as he looked down into her ebony black hair that would rival coal and the night sky… he shook that thought away from his mind only trying to focus on getting her back to the tiny village on the outskirts of his lands… "Demon Slayer… here is the miko take her to the elder miko in this village…" I said as I handed Kagome to the slayer that seemed more like her elder sister than only her friend, the monk came next to her to help kagome into the hut where the elder village miko was. I began to walk away then I heard Inuyasha growl at me I ignored him and continued walking away from him and the humans. I heard two small cries then I turned to look at where it had come from, which was both my ward and the little fox kit she claimed her own… "Rin stay here I shall return…" I then left without another word.

I took off into the night howling angrily as my beast beat at its cage nearly breaking them as it argued with me yet again **"HER BLOOD IS WHAT WE CRAVE!"** It said **"It is her we crave! She will be our mate whether you do the deed or I! And remember you have til the blood moon then goodbye control!" **

'You shall not mate her for it needs to be Unified with both parties you dim witted beast!' I retorted back as it laughed which made me raise an eyebrow as I stopped from running and sat down near a tree 'What are you laughing at you vile thing?'

"**You will be unified and every time she bleeds we are harmonious in drinking her blood tasting the virtuous, pure, and loyal blood that she spills and we heal plus look at our body when we think about our little mate our manhood sparks right up!'** he said back which put me in an utterly foul mood **'She is ours whether you like it or not she's meant—no she WAS MADE FOR US!' **

I growled into the night air as I continued to run. Run away from her, run from these thoughts of her that plagued my mind! I ran until her scent had finally hit me, I stopped right where I was and sniffed the air I was probably two days' time away from her but I ran for what seemed like hours… My beast encouraged me to run back to her and the pups knowing full well Inuyasha couldn't protect them like I could… it was then my beast decided to place the image of Kagome under us crying in pleasure begging for more I growled inwardly to make it stop… I was reluctant but I knew my inner beast was right in some ways… I did involuntarily like her although what she saw to fall in love with me I won't have a clue…

'**There you go mate is mate for a reason! Now do you understand? She loves us she's already seen both of us and has accepted us for us… she is perfect! Her body molds with ours me thinks we should take her to a secluded area and try stuff with her?'** My inner beast suggested lightly I growled slightly. He picked up on what I was guessing he meant and he gasped playfully **'NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT! I meant only harmless things like trusting us and faithfulness. Introduce her to the inu courting and mating process make sure mate understands what she's getting herself into!'**

'I guess that could work…' I replied to him as I began to run back to Kagome to my surprise when I got there she was up and running around for the elder miko… until she saw me then she flung herself into my chest 'what is this?! What is she doing?!' I thought quickly unsure of what to do **'Here let me help…' ** my beast said as he returned the hug to her sniffing her hair to make us familiarize our self with our mate to be's scent.** 'It's called a hug it's what humans do to know that either you are friends or maybe more than that to others…' **

"UH…. Sesshomaru are you alright?! Were you hurt?!" Kagome asked scared for my own wellbeing than her own "Sesshomaru?" It was then I made my choice I leaned down slightly one arm around her back while the other went under her chin and made her look up at me as I kissed her on my own accord for the first time. When I let go she was blushing a bright red apple red and Inuyasha was seething sickly green apple color of jealously "Follow me Kagome." I said as I turned and began walking away not turning around to see if she was going to follow or not…


	9. Chapter 9: Love Story

**Chapter 9: Love Story**

Kagome's feet began to move before her mind knew what it was doing inwardly smiling thinking to herself 'Maybe he does love me? Or maybe he's going to kill me? I don't think he'll do that I mean he's had many years to kill me and if he truly wanted me dead I would be dead already…' she thought heavily as her aura waned slightly unsure about what to do she stopped in her tracks unable to move any more frozen in fear yet she trusted him more than anyone 'I love him and if he wishes to speak with me about whatever it is then so be it.' She started running towards the direction which he had went before spreading her aura finding him again catching up to him she walked the rest of the way to a valley filled with flowers a step behind him in silence waiting for a sign, a signal, a hint, anything really from him… "Kagome…" he said finally as they approached the valley "What is it that you want? You told me while almost dying that you loved me…" Kagome blushed as she remembered her statement before letting the world of darkness take her…

"That's just it Sesshomaru… I've been in love with you since I came here…" She looked away slightly unsure of herself or what he might think of her after this was all said and done "I am not one to go after money, fame, power, or anything like that… I love the fact that you are you… the fact that you are full of emotions even though the people you show them to are rare… I love you for your protectiveness towards Rin and Shippo when we're near you… I'm glad I got to see those emotions from you… even if you didn't realize I had seen them…" Kagome smiled but faltered as he made no move towards her or away from her

'_**SEE?! SHE LOVES US FOR US! NOT FOR MONEY OR POWER! SHE GENUINE!'**_ Sesshomaru's beast howled in triumph as he rattled in the cage inside of Sesshomaru's mind… "Why—How?" he asked suddenly to Kagome taking her by surprise, he gripped her throat and pinned her to a tree his confusion and anger showing in his golden orbs **"How is it that you noticed that side of this Sesshomaru when no one else does?!"** Kagome smiled weakly trusting him with her life placing her hand on his softly then quoted "Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen." He dropped her to the ground and turned back away from her as his beast berated him for doing such a thing without telling her what it was for. Sesshomaru knew there are six steps to a courting and mating ritual for demons… Step one was Trust. It was the hardest thing a demoness or human could pass_**. 'WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A THING?! SHE WON'T TRUST US IF YOU GO AND DO STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!'**_ His beast yelled angered at Sesshomaru's antics _**'SHE NEEDS TO TRUST US! OUR MATING MUST HAPPEN!'**_

Kagome took that moment to laugh out as she saw his inner distress she walked up behind him and hugged him from behind making sure her hands went under his chest plate armor "Sesshomaru you almost gave me a heart attack… and I will admit it did scare me but I won't give up that easily…" She smiled into his back and then began to let go and leave him in peace until he had her pinned underneath him sniffing her hair scenting her "Sesshomaru?!" She asked cautiously not wanting to anger him "Sesshomaru what on earth are you doing?!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer his beast did "He isn't sure of what to do so I do this for him… the more he falls the closer he is to mate with you dear Kagome…" It was then she noticed his blood red eyes looking at her lustfully. His beast had full control of the body and he knew it, He licked Kagome's neck lightly going over the base of it making her heart beat sky rocket and her face become extremely red "Sesshomaru! No please stop this!" Kagome said in breathless gasps as he continued his ministrations "Sesshomaru please get out here! I-" was all she was able to get out before a hand was near her pussy. "NO! I'm sorry I'm not ready for that! And I'm sorry but I can't do that unless it's his golden eyes I look into…" she said as she blushed madly as he got up off her she got out from under him and she took hold of the tree for support her fear emanating from her "I'm sorry Sesshomaru… I can't… not with you like that… I'm sorry…" As she got up and got both her strength and her breath back she began walking away "I- If you really do want me for more than a one night thing then I wish to be courted and married… I can't have anything less than that…" Kagome took her chance and ran to her companions grabbed her bathing supplies and both kids and they all went to the hot springs to bathe…


	10. Chapter 10: Lose Yourself

Chapter 10: Lose Yourself

Sesshomaru watched his future mate walk away slowly as he got up and straightened up and went after her but noticed as she picked up both pups and took them to go and bathe once they were done, his beast urging him to hold her and make her happy… He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and took her hand in his as the pups wandered back into camp while he took her in the opposite heading back to the springs once there he pushed her into a tree not hard enough to cause her damage as it was against courtship terms 'to hell with the courtship rules!' he thinks of his own will and kisses her watching her eyes go wide and struggle lightly then soon he feels her arms entwine around his neck as she kisses him back.

Soon she pulls away from him for much needed breath "Hah….. hah… hah…. Hah… Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him with bated breath "Why did you kiss me?" Sesshomaru hated questions ever since he was a pup…. But if he was to make the little miko Kagome his mate then he'd better start liking them and quickly for he saw how much she asked them…. "This Sesshomaru intends to make you his mate…" he says calmly "It was a way of warning for you to know that this Sesshomaru is serious in this courtship…." Then he smirks as Kagome blushes then begins crying as his beast begins taking over and says _**"Why are tears coming?"**_ he asks nuzzling into her neck gently then sends out a low rumble to try and calm her _**"I- Is this not what you wanted mate?" **_Kagome started laughing while still crying "It's not that Sesshomaru…. I am just really happy you want more than a one night fling with me…." She held onto him happily smiling as she broke out into harder sobs a smile still plastered onto her face she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world! "T- Thank you Sesshomaru kun….. I am so glad and so lucky…." She said as she soon fell asleep from the emotional exhaustion she had done to herself by crying in her happiness.

Sesshomaru's beast receded into the back as the two sides of Sesshomaru became one happily he picked her up and headed back into camp and with her in his arms he sat against a tree his moko moko wrapping around Kagome's, Shippo's, and Rin's shivering forms as they all cuddled into him and fell asleep knowing their father and mother were safe and they would be safe…. None noticed the shocked stares the make shift family was getting for their closeness that had just magically happened over the course of a few hours…


End file.
